The Legend of Spyro:The Shadow Within
by Xerneas
Summary: When The Chronicler Brings Spyro and his Friends Out of Danger,the Purple Dragon,feels that he isn t himself
1. Arrival at the Temple

The Legend of Spyro:The Shadow Within

Chapter 1:Arrival at the Temple

After Spyro,Cynder and Sparx are Left Trapped under some Rocks within The Well of Souls,they were starting to Lose Hope,Spyro were Blaming himself for being corrupted by the Dark Master,Cynder starts to tell Spyro not to Blame Himself.

Suddenly,the Three landed in the temple as the Chronicler Summoned them out of Danger,all the Guardians,looked worried to the Three,Ignitus walked to Spyro,but before he could talk to Spyro,he fainted.

Ignitus feels Very Worried with Spyro and Carried him to the Sleeping Place,but he don´t know that Within Spyro,he is becoming Evil.

Within the Mind of Spyro,he is in a Dark Place,surrounded by some Dark Cloud that Starts Talking to Spyro that Sooner or Later,Spyro will became a Servant of the Dark Master,he initially disagrees,but slowly,Spyro becames Lust for Power and starts Walking the Dark Path.

Spyro Slowly Awakes and Begins to Get Up but Ignitus makes him stay Lying Down in the Floor to Rest,while the Chronicler and the Guardians go to a meeting to discuss the Problem with Spyro,Ignitus talk that maybe Spyro is becomind Evil,the Others are Much Shocked with these News,Ignitus Talk that Spyro will develop New Powers that will makes Spyro walk in the Dark Path,nobody Knows that Spyro is listening to this reunion and is Shocked about the news about him.

Later that Night Spyro is Sulking about the Startling News Alone in some Area that No One Bigger than him could Enter,he Fears that he could be a Loyal Servant of the Dark Master,Falling Asleep in that place,meanwhile,The Chronicler and the Four Guardians were discuting the New Power that Spyro could receive and when they discover that he isn´t in the Sleeping Place,they Freak Out and Begin Searching Him.


	2. Absolute Element Training

Chapter 2:Absolute Elements Training

Spyro Awakens and Went Back to the Sleeping Place,where he Found The Guardians and the Chronicler Awake and ther are Angry with Spyro for Disappearing and they talk that they decided to do the Ultimate Elements Training to Spyro,no one knows that Spyro has hit his point for Power,Terrador and Spyro walked away to train the Ultimate Earth Element.

Hours Later,Spyro slowly walked to the Sleeping Area for some Rest,but he encountered Cyril who Drag him away to doi the Ultimate Ice Element Training,Spyro walked to his Secret Area to get some Rest,in there he encountered Cynder,who see that Spyro is Very Tired,Spyro lays Down close to Cynder and Expresses her his Fears of becoming Evil,Cynder talks to him that she will not make Spyro succumb to the Darkness,because She Loves Spyro,both Spyro and Cynder kisses one another,before they Fall Asleep in that Place.

When the Day Begins,both Spyro and Cynder Awakens and Went Back Together to the Sleeping Place,where they Found the Guardians and the Chronicler who are Extremely Angry at Spyro and Cynder,Ignitus Slams Spyro to the Ground,Cynder Roared in Anger,this makes the Anger of Spyro Grow inside Him.

Later in that Night,Ignitus and Volteer search for Spyro and encounters him in the Training Dojo Alone,they begins to Train Him in the Ultimate Fire and Ultimate Electricity Elements Trainings,where Ignitus Trains Spyro Very Hard for his Disappearing.

Hours Later,Spyro walked in the Sleeping Place totally Exhausted and Encounter the Chronicler in the Way of the Sleeping Area,Spyro Trembles Thinking that the Chronicler will make Spyro do Another Absolute Training,the Chronicler senses the Fear of the Spyro and Drags Him to the Outside Pathway of the Temple,where the Chronicler explains that Spyro one day will became either the Ultimate Purple Hero Dragon or the Ultimate Purple Evil Dragon and Starts Explaining the essence of the Time Element that are Drive and Emotion,the Chronicler Reveals that Spyro must be ready to Begin Train for the Time Element.

After This,Spyro go to the Sleeping Place to get some Rest,where he encounter Cynder,she walks to Spyro and Both Dragons lays Down on the Floor next to one another and Begins to Sleep.


	3. Spyro s Tough Decision

Chapter 3: Spyro´s Tough Decision

In the Morning,Spyro wanders in the Temple and Secretly Overhears the Guardians and the Chronicler Saying that Spyro may be a Great Threat for them and have decided that they must rid of them sooner or later,Spyro Hearing this stays paralized in fear,when The Chronicler and the Guardians get Outside of the Meeting Room,they encounter an totally Scared Spyro and tries to rid of him,Spyro Runs for Safety.

Spyro encounters Cynder in his Secret Area and talks to her that he must go away before the Chronicler and the Guardians get him or the Dark Within Him takes over him,either decision is a Hard One,because he Must Leave Away Cynder.

Cynder Hearing This Breaks Out Crying and Says that she Won´t Will see Spyro Go Away,she tries Her Best to Make Spyro Stays,but Spyro has Already Decided to Leave,he begins to Fly Away while Cynder Cries because her Love is Going Away,she walks to the Temple very Sad,Ignitus Noticed This and Questions Cynder for her Sadness.

Cynder Reveals to the Guardians and the Chronicler that Spyro has Runned Away because of the Guardians and the Chronicler trying to get him and his fears of the dark within him may try to take control of him.

Ignitus and the Others are Deeply Saddened because Spyro has Runned Away,they devise a Plan to Make him Return,after they devised a Plan,Ignitus and the Others including Cynder has gone in separate Ways to Try and Find Spyro.

Meanwhile Spyro,is hiding himself of the Others,Crying Much for his Tough Decisions for Leaving Cynder,his Love,while he were Hiding Himself to not being Spotted by the Guardians,he fainted and awakes in a Dark Plane in his Mind,where a Dark Smoke tells him to go to Well of Souls,Spyro Awakens and begins to head for the Well of Souls.


	4. The Well of Souls Again

Chapter 4: The Well of Souls Again

Spyro was Flying Very Fast to Escape of Ignitus and Cyril who were Shoting at him to Knock Him Out,Spyro Screamed Out Loud in his Anger that the Guardians don´t want him in the Temple,Volteer and Terrador appeared in front of Spyro who ascend Flying Very Fast to avoid Being Caught and entered some Dense Florest.

The Guardians were in hot Pursuit of Spyro but they let him Go because he is Out of Reach right Now,Spyro Flew Quickly to the Chronicler Hideout and Opened the Path for the Well of Souls,The Chonicler sensing Spyro in his Hideout,teleported them to there,but they were Much Later Because Spyro has entered the Path to the Well of Souls.

Ignitus Senses that Spyro could be a Extremely Dangerous Opponente Right Now that he was Trained in the Ultimate Elements,Terrador Sugests that they Maybe Could Train Cynder,Cyril and Volteer Agrees with Terrador,Ignitus says that Cynder is the Best Shot to Bring Spyro Back to his Senses.

Later in that Night,Spyro entered the Well of Souls and Starts to Change Slowly in a Villain,he Explores the Well of Souls and Decides to make the Well of Souls His New Home as he belong to the Darkness.

In the Temple,The Guardians and the Chronicler decided to Train Cynder the Ultimate Elements,including Time,The Chronicler explains to Cynder that Time is the Key to Bring Spyro Back to Her,Cynder agreed wishing to bring her Beloved Spyro back to her.


	5. Spyro and Cynder Changes

Chapter 5: Spyro and Cynder Changes

Inside the Well of Souls,Spyro Begins to Develop New Powers,Accuraced Vision,Mind Control and Others,Spyro Notices that he isn´t Like Himself at all,he is beginning to Change into a Great Dragon Villain,he Blames the Guardians for Failing Him,Dark Smoke begins to envelop Him to make Him Change.

Inside the Temple,Cynder Begins her Training with Extreme Elements,she begins to Master Combination Element Faster that Spyro could have Taken,the Guardians Notices the Growing of Cynder and are Extremely Proud of her.

Cynder trains herself until Midnight,when the Guardians Stops for Rest,when she goes to Sleep,she Was So Lonely that the Guardians Circled Around Her to Make Her Think that she Isn´t Alone,that she have Friends.

In the Morning,Cynder have Waked up to only Notice that hers Claws and hers Wings have Grow up a Little,the Others Noticed These Changes of Cynder and have make the Conclusion that she will definitely will Bring Spyro Back.

She is Glad by these News and Starts to Train Herself Hard to Start Train Time Element,the Guardians noticed these Change of Cynder and have concluded that she wants Spyro back More than them.

In the Well of Souls Spyro exits the Dark Smoke with some evilly Changes,his Tail is now Covered with Spikes and his Wing are Now Bigger than ever,he Smiles Evilly saying that he will make the Guardians Suffer Heavily before sleeping.

Back in the Temple,Cynder trains herself to Midnight again for being Ready to Train the Time Element in the Next Morning,she lays down and Sleeps Heavily.


	6. Dark Spyro

Chapter 6: Dark Spyro

In the Morning,Cynder have Waked Up totally Different,hers Claws have gotten bigger,hers wings have gotten bigger too,the Guardians and the Chronicler Noticed this and Have Concluded that Cynder will be Ready to train two new Elements,Time and Light/Holy,with these two elements combined,Spyro will surely be back in his former self.

The Chronicler Told Ignitus and the Others Guardians to search for Elva,the Last Remaining Holy/Light Dragon User,to train Cynder,Ignitus and the Others accepted and Flew Away to Search Her.

Cynder is Curious about who Elva is,the Chronicler,Explains to Cynder that Elva is the Mother of Spyro and Reveals to Cynder that she Have to Bring Spyro Back to his Former Self Quick or he will stay Evil Forever.

The Chronicler Begins to Explains to Cynder,that Time is an Element Advanced that Only Chosen Dragons can Master,Spyro and Cynder are the Two Chosen Dragons for the Time Element,Cynder begin Training Time Element,because Cynder have the Mission to bring her Beloved Spyro Back to Her.

Meanwhile in the Well of Souls Spyro has Undergone Dark Changes in Last Stage,where his Skin will be Black and his Eyes will be red,a Dark Cloud is enveloping him to Change Him.

Back in the Temple,Ignitus and the Others have Returned with Elva,who Notices that Spyro isn´t Around,Cynder Tells Elva,that she senses that Spyro is becoming Evil,Elva Hears This and Concludes that Time is Running out,Cynder have the Emergency to Bring Spyro back in 7 Days before Spyro is Lost Forever in his Dark.

The Chronicler and Elva begins Training Cynder the Time and Light/Holy Element Quickly,while Ignitus and the Guardians sees the Training of Cynder and they Concluded that Cynder will be the Great Sucessor of Elva.

Later in the Night,Cynder has Finished her Training have a Spare Time With Elva,who Tells Cynder that maybe she will be her Sucessor,Elva have decided to make Cynder her Daughter and asks if Cynder can be her Daughter,Cynder Agrees,Elva Smiles at her,telling that All of them are Extremely Proud in the way that Cynder have Growth so Quickly.

In the Midnight,Spyro exits the Dark Smoke with his Dark Transformation Complete,now Spyro is a Dark Villanious Dragon,out of reach of the Others Dragons,Dark Spyro Claims that he will obey no one,and says that the Guardians will Suffer,grinning Evilly.


	7. A Battle for Cynder

Chapter 7: A Battle for Cynder

In the Temple at Morning,Cynder is resuming her Training of Time and Holy/Light Elements,where she has becoming more and More Powerful,The Chronicler and Elva sees this and come to know that Cynder are More than Focused in Getting Her Spyro Back.

Hours Later,Cynder has Mastered Time and Holy/Light Element Completely,Elva and the Chronicler are Fully Proud of Her,the Chronicler explains to Cynder that,Spyro may be Powerful enough to Block Time and Time Effects in him,Cynder,decides that she will make a way to bring her Spyro back.

In the Afternoon,Dark Spyro has Awakened and fly to the Temple,where he will make the Guardians Suffer for Failing Him,after 10 minutes he appears in the Temple,shocking everyone including Elva,Ignitus and the Others make an Shield trapping Dark Spyro and Cynder inside,Dark Spyro don't seems surprised of fighting Cynder and even insults her for her being a weak Female Dragon,Cynder is starting to becoming Angry and attacks Spyro who counter-attacks her trowing her in the Shield,damaging her.

Cynder don´t want to give up and attacks Dark Spyro with Time Element,slowing Time and attacking Dark Spyro,Spyro is caught in surprise in this attack and is thrown in the Shield damaging him,this pain only makes Spyro determined to make everyone Suffer.

Spyro begins releasing his Darkness Fury in the Shield Breaking it,Cynder begins to release her ultimate weapon,Holy/Light Rage Shouting a Light Energy Beam Towards Spyro,who is Slightly Shocked by the Hidden Strenght,the Energy Hits Spyro Full Force,who is Knocked Out for a While,when Spyro Awakens,he appears to be back in his Purple Form,Spyro is slightly Confused to where he is,but the Reunion for Cynder is cut Short as the Dark Smoke begins to make Spyro Change in his Dark Form Again who Flees and are Much Scared of Cynder.


	8. Another Ally

Chapter 8: Another Ally

In the Evening,Cynder was Deeply Saddened because She Cannot Bring Her Beloved Spyro Back to Her,Ignitus and the Others were Discussing the Problem and Knows that Time is Running Out because the Darkness in Spyro Refused to Let Him Go,Elva and the Chronicler have declared to the Others to Find Leon:

Ignitus: the Last Cosmic Element User

Chronicler: Yes,maybe he could help Cynder awaken her Ultimate Breath

Cyril: The Ultimate Breath,a Combination of Fire,Electricity,Ice,Earth,Darkness,Holy and Cosmic

Terrador: Maybe Cynder´s Ultimate Breath,can make Spyro sees his Erros of Way

Volteer: There´s a Possibility that Maybe Spyro Could Die.

Ignitus: WE HAVE NO CHOICE

The Others Know that Ignitus is Upset because he cared so deeply for Spyro to hitting Extreme Situations.

Cynder hears this and Shocked by how Bruttaly Ignitus were and Breaks Out in Tears.

Meanwhile,the Dragon Elders were Gone Searching for Leon,leaving behind Elva who Talks to Cynder:

Elva: Cynder,why are you saddened

Cynder: I Don´t Want My Spyro Die

Elva: Cynder,your Ultimate Breath will make Spyro sees his errors of ways.

Cynder: I Hope So,but why do I have this dark creepy Feeling.

Later in that Day the Dragons Elders have Come Back with Leon:

Ignitus: Leon,we are in Dark Times

Terrador: Spyro the New Purple Dragon has become Dark like his Father,the First Purple Dragon.

Volteer: We Must Bring him Back at all costs

Cyril: Failure will Result in the End of the Dragons Race

Chronicler: We Have One Big Hope

Elva: The Dragoness Cynder

Leon: So I have to train her

Everyone: That´s the Ticket

Leon: Where´s Cynder

Cynder I am Here


	9. Powering the Dragoness

Chapter 9: Powering the Dragoness

In the Midnight,Cynder have Been Waked Up and sees that Spyro is Approaching her,Cynder initially becames Angry at Spyro for succumbing to the Darkness,Spyro Reveals that this were his Plan to Make Cynder Stays Strong and with Courage,Cynder is emotionally Shocked by the Revelation of Spyro:

Spyro: I Trust you Cynder,you can become Real Strong because the Real Darkness is Approaching and Fast.

Cynder: Spyro,why do you don´t want to return to the Temple and to ME.

Spyro: Cynder,I Have Plotted ALL of This to Control Darkness and to Teach Darkness to you.

Cynder: What do you mean

Spyro: Cynder you are the Key to Stop the Real Darkness,you are the Dragoness of Legend.

Cynder: Oh My Dear Spyro.

Spyro: Until Tomorrow I Will control Darkness and I will use this Darkness for Goodwill.

Spyro Flew Away of the Temple for not being Caught while Cynder Falls Asleep.

In the Morning,Cynder Wakes Up and Tells the Plan of Spyro to everyone,they are Shocked by how Cunning and Clever Spyro Were:

Ignitus: Spyro may be the Last Element Container,like us:

Cynder: Spyro revealed to me that he will teach me Darkness

Elva: Spyro Surely is a Clever Purple Dragon,his Plan was to gather Information about the Real Darkness.

Terrador: That Spyro Fella Sure is a Warrior of the Heart.

Chronicler: Spyro sure is Growing.

Leon: That Spyro sure seems to be very Cunning.

Everyone: Spyro is the Dragon of the Legend

Leon walked to Cynder and reveals that Cynder isn´t Strong Enough to Receive Cosmic Element,she is somewhat attached to someone and this attachment is Blocking her Training of the Cosmic Element:

Leon: Cynder forget About Spyro,he is a Rock in your Training.

Cynder: Mind Your Own Business Leon,I have to Learn Cosmic Element

Leon: Cynder,you are Stubborness as Spyro.

Cynder: WHY YOU

Ignitus: Calm Down you Two

Elva: Cynder,you seems Darker than Usual

Cynder: SHUT UP ELVA

Terrador: I haven´t seen Cynder this Angry Before.

Cynder: Leon,if you can´t Teach me Cosmic Element,ALL of you are Done for.

Leon: She sure has a Point there.

Cyril: Cynder is becoming more Power Hungry,this is her Dark Path.

Cynder: SHUT UP YOU FOOLS.

Cynder has Flyed Away to train Herself alone in solitude,while the Others are becoming Worried with Her.

Ignitus: What we will do without the Two Dragons of the Legend

Cyril: Spyro will sure be Angry with us

Chronicler: No time to Argue,we have to Find Her and Fast,Time is Running Out

Everyone: Roger.

The Chronicler,Elva and the Dragon Elders have Splited Up to Search for Cynder


	10. The Return of Spyro

Chapter 10: The Return of Spyro

In the Morning,Spyro Arrives in the Temple with his Darkness Powers Under His Control,he walks a Little in the Temple and Encounters the Dragon Elders discuting:

Elva: What should we do,Spyro should be training Cynder in Darkness Element Today.

Ignitus: We Have No Choice,but to Apologize to Spyro

Leon: I haven´ Rallied Cynder for her attachment with Spyro.

Terrador:………………………………………………………………..

look much Shocked at Spyro who was Listening

Spyro: Where´s Cynder

Elva: Cynder has Runned away,Sorry My Son.

Spyro: ALL of you are WORTHLESS.

Spyro Storms Off the Temple to search for Cynder

Ignitus: Spyro is really attached with Cynder

Elva: That´s My son,he have choosed well,Cynder haven´t Quit her Hope on him.

Leon: I Feel Really Sorry for Cynder.

Leon Looks Down and begins to heavily Cry

Meanwhile Spyro Encounters Cynder in his Secret Spot,he lands close to her and reverts to his Purple Form,Cynder stays close to him much Saddened:

Spyro: What´s Up Cynder

Cynder: Leon have said that I have to erase my attachment to you.

Spyro: I will teach that Runt one lesson or two.

In The Temple,Elva and the Elders are Angry with Leon:

Leon: I am Really Sorry,I don´t have meant to make Cynder Run

Ignitus: Leon,you have to Listen to the Heart of Cynder

Terrador: Cynder Loves Spyro

Elva: Spyro Loves Cynder

Chronicler: These Two are the Dragons of the Legend

Cyril: These Two maybe one Day Become the Strongests Dragons

Volteer: It´s True


	11. Cosmic and Darkness

Chapter 11: Cosmic and Darkness

In the Morning at the Temple,Cynder have Waked Up and Encounters Spyro and Leon already Wake and Talks to Cynder that she will receive Training in Darkness and Cosmic Elements,Cynder is Less than Impressed by this News,Spyro begins to change in his Dark Form:

Dark Spyro: Cynder,you want to be Master of Darkness and Cosmic Element.

Cynder: I am Ready

Dark Spyro: Let Us Begin your Final Training

Six Hours Later,Cynder was Breathing Heavily and are much Weaker,since Darkness Element Training Tired her Very Quickly,she couldn´t help but to Faint in the Front of Spyro,who begins to be worried with her.

In the Night Cynder Wakes Up and sees that Leon are in front of her,saying that she must Master Cosmic Element:

Leon: Cynder,are you ready for the Power of the Stars.

Cynder: Leon,do you mean the Cosmic Element

Leon: Cynder,the Cosmic Element is Known by my Family as the Power of the Stars

Cynder: Why the Cosmic Element have to be named as the Power of the Stars.

Leon: Cynder,if you can Master Cosmic Element you can give Birth to some Peoples and Death to some People.

Cynder: Can I Destroy the True Darkness.

Leon: Cynder,have you guessed yourself who is the Other Name of the Ultimate Breath.

Cynder: Not at all

Leon: Cynder the Other Name of the Ultimate Breath is Destroyer of Darkness.

Cynder: I am Sleepy.

Cynder have been Knocked Out for some Long Rest.


	12. Darkness Rising

Chapter 12: Darkness Rising

In the Morning at the Temple all the Dragons are Noticing some pretty Tough and Evil Situation:

Ignitus: The Sky is beginning to Turn Dark

Spyro: The True Darkness has gotten Out Pretty Quickly

Terrador: This Could be Bad if Cynder and Spyro can´t be Ready to Fight Him.

Spyro and Cynder: No Problem for Us.

Elva: Spyro,the True Darkness is your Father,Falzar,the First Purple Dragon who was corrupted.

Spyro: NO,this Can´t be True,This isn´t True.

Cynder: Relax my beloved Spyro,we will bring him back.

Elva: Cynder,you and Spyro are the True Powerhouses Dragons,you two can Bring Falzar Back.

Falzar: You Annoying Little Pests aren´t Match for Me,as I am the Real Power of the Darkness.

Elva: Falzar,you are a Rotten Black Dragon

Falzar appears and looks at Spyro.

Falzar: My Son,I sense that you have been submitted to Darkness at some Degree,I can Control you.

Spyro: THIS CAN´T BE HAPPENING

Falzar: Join Me,My son,we can defeat all of those weaklings.

Spyro: Yes My Master.

Spyro Turns Dark and Joins Falzar completely.

Falzar and Dark Spyro flees the Temple.


	13. The Brink of Destruction

Chapter 13: The Brink of Destruction

The Elders,Elva and Cynder have Gotten in a Reunion to make a Plan to Rescue Spyro:

Elva: I didn´t Believe what Falzar did to my Son.

Ignitus: Without Spyro we are at Our Point of Destruction

Terrador: What should we do

Cyril: Why are you Smilling,Chronicler

Chronicler: we don´t have time to waste,we should bring Allies

Elva: What Type of Allies

Chronicler: Ignitus,you will search for Hunter the Cheetah.

Cyril,you will search for Blink the Mole.

Terrador,you will search for Red the Former Dragon Elder.

Elva,you will search for Sgt.Byrd

Volteer will go to my Hideout to Look for some Weakness of Falzar.

I will Search for the Twilight Dragon Race.

Everyone: Understood

Cynder: what I will do

Everyone: Stay Back and Protect the Temple.

Cynder: Right

All the Others Dragons Flew Off in different Directions,leaving Cynder Behind

Meanwhile Falzar is in the Well of Souls with an Controlled Spyro:

Falzar: Spyro,there´s someone you like.

Spyro: I Like no one,I am a Dragon of Darkness

Falzar: This is Good My Servant.

Spyro: I am at your Service,My Master.

In the Evening,Falzar and Spyro begins an attack on the Temple where Cynder was:

Falzar: Just Give Up Foolish Dragoness

Cynder: I Will NEVER Give In,I Will Bring My Spyro Back.

Falzar: In Others Means you will Die,Foolish Dragoness.

Cynder: ARGH

Falzar Knocks Cynder Out Cold

Red the Dragon: We will Never Give In,For Spyro.

Everyone Arrives


	14. Counterattack,Never Give In

Chapter 14: Counterattck,Never Give In

Elva and the Dragon Elders have Arrived bringing the Allies Needed to Fight Back

Elva: We Will Never Give In

Ignitus: We Will Fight Back

Cyril: Our Fighting Spirit Burns Greatly Inside Us

Terrador: This Fighting Spirit will never Let Us Give In

Volteer: The Fate of the Dragon Race Lies in us and in Ours Allies.

Hunter: It´s Fighting Time

Sgt.Byrd: Roger That

Blink the Mole: Spyro is Our Friend,we will never abandon Him.

Red the Dragon: Spyro have Tought me my errors of my ways,I am grateful and Loyal to Him.

Chronicler: We will Never Let Down Our Hopes In Spyro

Spyro: Shut Up Fools.

Everyone begins to fight back Falzar and Spyro who are in Problem

Spyro: ARGH,I am losing to these fools

Red the Dragon: Spyro please see yours erros of yours ways.

Blink the Mole: I Will never let Spyro be alone

Hunter: Spyro Come Back to us

Dragon Elders: Spyro Listen to your Friends.

Spyro: The Power of Friendship,I can sense it

Draco: Yes Spyro,Friendship and Love are the Best in Friends and you have a lot of Friends.

Spyro: My Precious Friends.

Spyro Returns to Normal and is Knocked out,while Falzar is Very Pissed Off.

Falzar: You Fools will die in My age of Darkness.

Falzar Flies Away Very Quick


	15. Twilight Dragon

Chapter 15: Twilight Dragon

Spyro has Ended Heavily Wounded and Needs to Recover his Wounds,while Red and Cynder were Monitoring Spyro,Red has become Very Loyal to Spyro since he saved him,in the Meanwhile Hunter,Sgt.Byrd and Blink are Testing his Shooting Capabilities in order to improve them.

The Dragon Elders are Discuting The Plan of Falzar:

Elva: This Can´t be Happening

Ignitus: Falzar sure is Going to Release the Real Dark Master

Terrador: If this going to Happen

Cyril: All of Us will Perish

Volteer: Because the True Dark Master have Terrifing Dark Power

Chronicler: That No One Could Match

Elva: We Must Hurry,we need the Help of Spyro

Ignitus: This is Beyond Reach,because Spyro has Suffered Heavily Damage and Could Not Longer Fight Forever.

Elva: What,this is the Worst Case Scenario

Terrador: We Must Find the Better Cure for Spyro and Fast.

Dragon Elders: Roger That

Everyone has Flew Off the Temple in search for Medicine,except Chronicler and Elva,Elva Already Knows of the Chronicler True Person and Didn´t Revealed to the Others,Elva became Close to the Chronicler:

Elva: Chronicler,you were a Twilight Dragon ALL Along

Chronicler: How Did You Know My Secret

Elva: Because I have seen you hugging Draco,so you are the Father of Draco

Chronicler: Yes,but I am willingly to reveal this to the Others,because I will Rid of the Darkness in Spyro.

Elva: Your Secret is Secure With Me

Chronicler: Thanks Elva,you are Kind as Spyro

Draco have Arrived Holding some Plants that Will Help Spyro Become Better.

Draco: Long Time no See,Father

Chronicler: Hi There My Son

Draco: Father,you have been Absent of the Twilight Realm for Some Time Now,you have to Return,because you are the King of the Twilight.

Chronicler: Cut that Crap Draco,I am not adjusted for the Role of a King.

Draco: Yes You Are,Father,you are Much More Powerful than the Dragon Elders

Chronicler: Maybe You are Right My son,Next Month I Will be King,I have Much to Finish Here.

What Will Happen with the Good Guys,Next Story Will Reveal


End file.
